The Inuyasha I Loved!
by Distant Luver
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome posess a fairy-tale love. But what happens when the well is sealed off and Inuyasha is stuck in Kagome's world? Will that fairy-tale turn into a modern-day relationship of horror? inuxkag, lil m/s, PG for language *CHAPTER 7 IS UP!!*
1. A Young Love

"The Inuyasha I loved!"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
AN: ok, please PLEASE no flames!!!! ;_; it hurts me little soul lol. U can say it's bad I couldn't care less (I myself think it could use some tuning) but do it in a polite manner, k? anyway, this is my first Inuyasha fic that I'm posting on FF.net, so my facts might not be set strait (I haven't seen many eppys AND I missed the first one and I relied on my friend who is not very good with remembering lol)  
  
Disclaimer: too bad I don't own it. (BECAUSE IF I DID OWN IT THEN DAMN KIKYO WOULD BE OUTTA HERE!!!! *deep breath* please don't hurt meeeeee!!!!) the song isn't mine either (damnit!) it's 'a moment like this' by Kelly Clarkson. (she is my American idol!! WOO!!)  
  
Idea stealer?: listen buddy this is all based on a dream I had (u can tell I have PRET-TY weird dreams lol) talk to me and we'll settle it.  
  
~*~  
  
A young couple sat near a stream, watching the waves rudely bump into the land. It was night, and all was calm. The girl had long, black hair that flew in the wind freely, with calm, beautiful eyes. The boy, tall and handsome (AN: *_* BACK OFF!! HE'S MINE!!) young man. His eyes were the color of the sun, blazing brightly on a hot day. His glittery silver hair reflected the moon, making him look mysterious.  
  
A gust of wind blew, causing the young girl to shiver. Her lover looked at her.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked her.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"Hm." She replied, snuggling into his warm embrace. He smiled, holding her tightly.  
  
"You look tired." He said. "Wanna go home?"  
  
Kagome didn't answer. Instead, she lightly shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you sing me my song?"  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Please? It's so beautiful. You wrote it just for me."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. He'd worked hard writing the song for Kagome, especially since he had little to no writing ability. He was glad that she liked it so much.  
  
Inuyasha slightly shifted and held Kagome closer so that she was enveloped by his warmth. She closed her eyes and listened to him breath. It was quiet, but comforting.  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath and sang quietly, but slowly so only he and Kagome could hear.  
  
"What if I told you it was all meant to be? Would you believe me? Would you agree? It's almost that feeling we've met before. So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy When I tell you love has come here and now.  
  
A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime. For a moment like this, some people search forever. For that one special kiss. Oh I can't believe it's happening to me,"  
  
Inuyasha paused. He looked at Kagome, sleeping soundly in his arms. A small smile lightened her face. He smiled.  
  
"Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this." He finished quietly, kissing her on the temple (AN: if u don't know what that is, your temples r the flat parts on the side of your head right near your forehead. Just thought I'd tell ya ^^) before picking her up and bringing her to Kaede's hut for the night.  
  
~*~  
  
An enraged Kikyo watched the beautiful love scene from above (AN: I hope u people r happy! It's not easy putting her in heaven!). Nothing made her madder than Inuyasha and Kagome. Especially Inuyasha.  
  
"Two-timing bitch!" she yelled. Kikyo took a deep breath. Her heart ached. A tear silently trickled down her cheek. "And yet here I am. I can't get over him. And yet he's already found someone else. I'm old news now."  
  
Kikyo looked again at her own risk. She watched as the man she loved covered his new lover in a blanket. She couldn't help but feel jealous.  
  
*That's what he used to do with me.* she thought. She let out a sigh. "If only there was a way to separate them. But she comes every day. Why did she ever have to fall into that damn well?"  
  
Kikyo sighed and sat down. At that precise moment, she had a brainstorm! Her face lightened. "The well! All I have to do is suck all of the magic out of it! Then it'll be nothing more than a hunk of wood! As soon as she leaves tomorrow I'll seal it off. That'll be the end of that problem! You are a genius Kikyo." She congratulated herself.  
  
Meanwhile, the happy couple slept soundly. And although they didn't know it, this would be their last moments together.  
  
~*~ whatcha think? Good bad? In da middle? I'm on a maso menos level (if u don't n Spanish that means more or less.). what do u think??? If ya wanna talk my aim is kawaiibaka19 (please don't hurt me! -_-) 


	2. Yeah I guess I will

"The Inuyasha I loved!"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
AN: ok guys this is it!! Here's Kikyo's evil plan in action lol  
  
Disclaimer: too bad I don't own it. if I did I'd take Kikyo out, but a certain someone thinks that she's kewl. *coughyouknowwhoyouarecough* the song isn't mine either (damnit!) it's 'a moment like this' by Kelly Clarkson. (she is my American idol!! WOO!!)  
  
Idea stealer?: listen buddy this is all based on a dream I had (u can tell I have PRET-TY weird dreams lol) talk to me and we'll settle it.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome awoke early that morning. She yawned and stretched herself out before getting up. She silently walked into Inuyasha's room to find he wasn't there. *He's probably stuck in a tree somewhere.* she thought (AN: lol!!). She sighed and walked into the living room to find a sleeping Inuyasha by the fire. She smiled and shook him.  
  
"Honey! Wake up! It's morning!"  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes a split second and then turned over on his side. He yawned.  
  
"What'cha want?"  
  
"Get up!"  
  
"Do I have to?" he replied, annoyed.  
  
Kagome shook him again. But this time, it was faster and with more force. Inuyasha groaned.  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
"But I'm tired!"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Someone stole Tetsuagia!" (AN: sp?)  
  
"Where?!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping up. He breathed heavily until he found the Tetsuagia was still there. Kagome laughed, making Inuyasha grab her and tickle the hell out of her. She couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"So ya think it's funny, eh?" he teased.  
  
"Mercy!" she pleaded.  
  
"You are so unpredictable!"  
  
"I wouldn't be talking!"  
  
Inuyasha finally set Kagome free. She let out a long sigh.  
  
"Alright." She said. "I'm gonna go home and take a quick shower and I'll meet you here, ok?"  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha retorted. "Last time you said that I was waiting forever!"  
  
"You waited 3 hours!"  
  
"I rest my case!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I'll come."  
  
"Great! Let's go."  
  
Kagome slipped on her shoes and her and Inuyasha ran out of the hut.  
  
Meanwhile, Kikyo arose from a good night's sleep. She looked down at Kagome and Inuyasha and smiled evily. "Well well. Look who's up."  
  
As soon as Kagome had jumped into the well, Kikyo cast a spell over it. She chanted. But what she didn't notice was Inuyasha jump in after Kagome.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sat in front of the mirror, fixing her hair. Inuyasha played with a kemdama, looking like he had absolutely no interest in it, but there was nothing else to do. (AN: a kemdama are those thingys where there's a cup and a ball attached to the cup by the string and u have to get the ball in the cup. God I hate those things ^^;)  
  
"Sugar?" he asked, letting out a sigh.  
  
"Sweetheart?"  
  
"Are you done yet?!"  
  
"Almost. . . ." she replied, although it wasn't even half true. Inuyasha let out another sigh, only tougher this time. It was obvious he was annoyed and bored with a capital b. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't look at me. You volunteered." She replied, as if his sigh asked her a question.  
  
"I know. That's what scares me."  
  
"I got an idea Honey."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why don't you LEAVE YOUR HAIR DOWN?!?!"  
  
"You'll never change."  
  
"Damn proud of it. Feh, it's not like anyone cares how you put your hair."  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"Ok, if that's the way you feel about it, I'll just braid my hair and get it over with."  
  
"Stay away from single braids."  
  
"Because. . . . ?"  
  
"Single means you're married, member? Unless you're two-timing me." (AN: Don't look at me!! I learned it in history! It was the native Americans r sometn lol)  
  
"Never."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Aishiteru." He said.  
  
"Aishiteru mo Koishii." She replied with a smile.  
  
(AN: aishiteru= I love you, aishiteru mo Koishii = I love you too sweetie/honey/dear. Pick one!)  
  
Kagome put the finishing touches on her hair and got up. She faced Inuyasha, smiling. His eyes lit up.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
"Beautiful." He answered. She could tell that that one word came from the heart. She rewarded him with a hug and kiss. Kagome wore a purple tank-top with baby-blue hearts on it and a knee-length navy-blue skirt. Her hair was in a tight half-pony-tail with glitter.  
  
"Let's go." Inuyasha said, lifting Kagome off of her feet. She put her arms around his neck to hold on. He carried her downstairs and to the well, where he jumped in.  
  
But nothing happened. They were inside a normal well. Inuyasha patted his foot on the ground. Still nothing. He looked up and saw the roof of the well house. Kagome gasped.  
  
"Inuyasha?! What's going on?!" She grabbed onto Inuyasha's shirt.  
  
"Good question. Too bad I don't have an answer." (AN: I say that ALL the time!! Ask my friends lol)  
  
And with that, Inuyasha jumped up, bringing them out of the well and onto the ground. Inuyasha put Kagome down, but she wouldn't let go.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Damnit!" Inuyasha exclaimed, pounding his fist against his open hand. "Oh my god! Does this mean I'm stuck here?!"  
  
Kagome was scared to answer. *What if that's it? He'll go insane!* she thought.  
  
"What the hell!" Inuyasha kicked the dirt. He looked at Kagome. His eyes softened when he saw the expression of horror in her eyes. He sat down next to her, letting her lean into him. She softly cried into his shoulder as he held her close.  
  
"Sorry." Inuyasha said.  
  
"S'ok." Kagome looked up. "Now what? What if we can never go back again?"  
  
Inuyasha froze. The words pierced through him like a dagger. "I. . . . I dunno."  
  
"But if you can't go home then what'll happen?! And Kaede! Sango, Shippou. They'll be so worried!"  
  
"Feh, don't worry about Shippou. He's probably partying. But then again he could miss you enough to even out the both of us."  
  
A few moments passed.  
  
"I guess you'll be living here, huh?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha thought about it a minute, then nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I will."  
  
~*~  
  
well? Good? bad? Maso menos? Take a pick!! Thanx 4 reading, please PLEASE review!! 


	3. i'm no good with these names lol

"The Inuyasha I loved!"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
AN: just a few notes 2 da reviewers: Lady BDF: yea I no I would put Kikyo in da underworld (hehe I love it^^), but I don't want flames from Kikyo glompers (I can't believe there is such a thing lol)  
  
Gorilla(ooh!! MONKEYSS!!!! *smacks self in head* sry went alil crazy there): yeah I no I put SO many ANS in da last chappy lol I needed 2 explain lil 2 much, ne?  
  
Liquid blue:thankies!! Glad u like!!!  
  
Maxine: more commin up!! WOO  
  
Demon blade: ur name looks really familiar I think I've read a few of ur fics^^ and YES a+ in Spanish lol  
  
Disclaimer: too bad I don't own it. if I did I'd take Kikyo out, but a certain someone thinks that she's kewl. *coughyouknowwhoyouarecough* the song isn't mine either (damnit!) it's 'a moment like this' by Kelly Clarkson. (she is my American idol!! WOO!!)  
  
Idea stealer?: listen buddy this is all based on a dream I had (u can tell I have PRET-TY weird dreams lol) talk to me and we'll settle it.  
  
~*~  
  
Things had settled down since that morning, but the events still left Inuyasha in shock. Kagome on the other hand thought it was great! She wanted him to meet her friends who've been dying to meet Kagome's mystery boyfriend that no one's ever heard of.  
  
Kikyo however couldn't have been madder at herself.  
  
"KIKYO YOU BASTARD!" she yelled at herself. She sighed. "I'm so stupid! Inuyasha wasn't supposed to go with her he was supposed to stay at home! The friggin bastard. How'm I supposed to reverse this now?!? He can't stay there! First he'll be with Kagome and second he'll probably die! I mean, sure he's visited but he can't just start living in another world!" Kikyo sat down and covered her face. And without even knowing it, she silently cried for Inuyasha's safety.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had decided to stay in the well house and talk things over for a while, until they thought of something.  
  
"I can't believe it." Inuyasha said quietly. He had no more rage left in him to let out. Kagome tried to think of something to cheer him up. Nothing worked. This made her sad. She wanted him to say with her, she'd admit, but she didn't want him to be so miserable about it. She took his hand in hers and smiled. He looked at her.  
  
"Inuyasha let's just go inside and have some food, ok? And then we can try and think of something. I'm too hungry to think."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. The two got up, and Inuyasha looked at the well one last time before leaving.  
  
They silently walked into the house and Kagome's mother walked in. She smiled when she saw Inuyasha. "Oh dear, why the long face?"  
  
"Nothing." He lied.  
  
Kagome held Inuyasha's hand tight. "What he means Muma; he needs a place to stay."  
  
The smile disappeared from her mother's face. "I see. Dear, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second?"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then walked into the kitchen with her mother.  
  
"Well? What happened?" Her mother asked.  
  
"The well won't work. We tried to go this morning and nothing happened."  
  
A minute passed so her mother could let it soak into her mind.  
  
"I see. You know I have no problem with him staying here Dear; we all enjoy his company so much. The only problem is he doesn't seem too happy."  
  
"He's just in shock Muma. He'll be fine by tomorrow, I promise. Trust me Muma, I know him."  
  
"Alright. Dinner's ready, go get Souta and Inuyasha for me."  
  
"And grandpa?"  
  
"Oh, you know your grandfather. He'll smell it and come right up."  
  
Kagome and her mother laughed before Kagome walked to the staircase and yelled. "Souta! Dinner's ready!"  
  
"But I'm not hungry!" he yelled back.  
  
"Inuyasha's here!"  
  
"Comin'!"  
  
Kagome shook her head as she walked into the living room. Inuyasha sat on the couch, thinking. She leaned on the door frame and looked at him.  
  
"Dinner's ready. Souta's coming down just for you."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and got up. He tried to force a smile. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Don't worry! Tomorrow I can introduce you to all of my friends!"  
  
"That'd be great."  
  
"They'll be so psyched! You have no idea how long they've been waiting to meet my secret, out-of-town drop-dead gorgeous boyfriend." (AN: I had 2 give Kagome written permission 2 say that lol)  
  
Inuyasha smiled and put his arm around Kagome. He kissed her cheek and guided her into the dining room. Everyone was there already. Souta bounced out of his seat and gave Inuyasha a huge hug. "Onii-chan! I'm so glad you're here!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled and picked up his little brother-in-law-to-be. "Hey squirt. What's goin' on?"  
  
"Mama says Onii-chan is staying here!"  
  
"Ahuh!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Yup. Now sit down and eat your dinner before your mother kills me." Everyone laughed. Kagome pulled out Souta's chair so Inuyasha could put him down. He then turned around and pulled Kagome's chair out with a smile.  
  
"Kagome my love?" he said, putting his arm out, she smiled and sat down. Inuyasha sat next to her.  
  
"So what's on the dinner menu?" he asked.  
  
"I don't care what it is! As long as it's eatable!" Kagome said, digging in like she hadn't eaten in days. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and ate. Everyone else followed.  
  
"So Inuyasha. How're things?" Kagome's mother asked. "Long time no see."  
  
"VERY long time." Souta added.  
  
"Oh fine. What's up over here?"  
  
"I got an A+ on a really really hard test!" Souta stated in an as-a-matter- of-factly way.  
  
"That's great buddy." Inuyasha patted Souta on the head. "Just don't end up like your sister. She's obsessed." Inuyasha and Souta laughed. Kagome crossed her arms.  
  
"Koishii!!"  
  
"What'd I do?" Inuyasha said innocently. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well what DID I do?"  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Hey! That hurt!" Inuyasha pretended he was crying to annoy her.  
  
"Yakavashi (AN: yakavashi = shove it.)."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You big baby."  
  
"Proud of it." Inuyasha quit teasing Kagome and ate again. He laughed at her expression. She sighed.  
  
"Muma? How come I always find the impossible ones?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Now now dears. Settle down." She replied.  
  
"Ah." Kagome's grandfather started. "To be young and in love. I remember when your grandmother and I had your mother. She was such a beautiful baby."  
  
"Does that mean Onee-chan and Onii-chan are gonna have a baby too?" Souta asked curiously. Kagome turned bright red.  
  
"Yeah Kagome! Are we?" Inuyasha teased. She shoved him, causing him to crack up.  
  
"Get your head outta the gutter." She replied. (Maybe this isn't PG after all . . . lol)  
  
Later on, Kagome and Inuyasha were up in Kagome's room, talking the whole well situation over. Both were stumped. "How long do you think I'll be here?" he asked quietly.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I dunno."  
  
Everything was silent. Kagome decided it was best to change the subject before Inuyasha cried and tore her insides to pieces.  
  
"So." She started. "It's amazing how different you are around me and my family than everyone in the feudal years. With us you're the guy who we can tell anything. The shoulder to lean on. My future husband." Kagome paused. "With everyone else you act so cold."  
  
Inuyasha hesitated. "I have my reasons."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
A little Inuyasha, not more than 7 years old, was sitting silently by the stream. Although no one was there, he was still happily amusing himself with a yellow ball, rolling it back and forth. Suddenly, someone behind him snatched the ball. Inuyasha turned around and jumped up.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!" he said, trying to steal it back. The other boy smirked and held it up high.  
  
"Try 'n get it." He teased. Inuyasha franticly jumped up to try and catch it. The boy laughed at Inuyasha. "What's the matter? Is it too high?"  
  
"Give it back!" Inuyasha pleaded. He hid his tears with his rage. "That's mine!" he repeated.  
  
"Oh look. The witto half breed's getting mad! I shouldn't get him mad! Who knows what he'll do?" the boy pretended to gasp.  
  
*half breed.* Inuyasha thought to himself. *Why does everyone call me that? My name's Inuyasha, not half breed.*  
  
Although he didn't know what it meant, it somehow made him angrier. Angry enough to jump up and grab the ball. The cruel bully let out a real gasp this time, and ran away before the hanyou (AN: if you read IY fics and u STILL don't know what this means, look it up.) caused him trouble.  
  
Inuyasha silently walked over the bridge, thinking when he spotted his mother. A smile sprang on his face and he discarded his toy and jumped into his mother's out-stretched arms.  
  
"Mother!" he cried.  
  
*What does it mean?* he thought. He didn't want to ask, but he needed to know. As if it was the most important question he'd ever ask in his life, he blurted out, "Mother? What's a half breed?" causing his mother to stop and swell with tears.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha." It was all she could say.  
  
~FLASHBACK ENDS~  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha sprung back into life at the sound of Kagome's voice.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You alright? You completely blanked out!" she said. He could tell she was worried.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry 'bout it." He replied.  
  
Kagome took a minute and looked long and hard at Inuyasha, who couldn't be more puzzled.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagome smiled. But not the sweet kind. 'Hey, I've got an idea . . . ' it stated. Inuyasha swallowed.  
  
"Oh boy. Not the face." He pleaded. "NOW what're you up to?"  
  
Kagome paused. "Can I give you a make over?"  
  
Inuyasha fell backwards, anime style. Kagome couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What the hell would you wanna do that for?!"  
  
"Well if you're gonna be here a while and you feel strange in the streets then we needa make you look just like everyone else, right?"  
  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"  
  
"Oh come on Koishii! All I wanna do is change your clothes a little, dye your hair at the most. Please?"  
  
Kagome folded her hands and looked at Inuyasha with big, watery eyes. He closed his eyes and backed up. He'd never been able to say no to that face and he most likely never would. A few seconds later, his eyes squinted open, surrendering himself. He sighed.  
  
"Ok ok. As long as it's just temporary, k?"  
  
Kagome smiled and gave Inuyasha a huge hug. He returned it with a smile.  
  
"Oh thank you!"  
  
A few minutes passed before they let go.  
  
"So." Inuyasha started. "What's dye?"  
  
Both laughed. Kagome reached over to her nightstand and picked up a magazine. It was a copy of YM (I luv that thing^^ lol). She smiled and set it in front of him. He looked puzzled.  
  
"That would be what?" he asked.  
  
"It's a magazine." She explained. "This way I know everything happening in the world."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head with a smirk. "That is too cool." Kagome laughed and opened it to a hair dye ad with Nick Carter. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with suspicion.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You look at guys all day in these so called magazines?"  
  
Kagome laughed. She shook her head. "Only you."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
Kagome's attention went back to the magazine. She picked it up and looked at the colors.  
  
"Hm. . . . " she pondered. "Every first full moon of the month you turn human, right? I like the black hair, but maybe we should go a little lighter, don't'cha think?"  
  
"Do I look like I speak Jibberish?" "Good point." Kagome looked at the color selections again.  
  
"Well I certainly don't needa change that foul language of yours. You'll fit in perfectly on that one." She said with a laugh.  
  
"Hardy-har-har." He answered sarcastically.  
  
"Alright. How about this one?" Kagome pointed to a colored circle. It was dark brown, almost black. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Your hair."  
  
"Aah." He said. "Sure, I guess."  
  
"And," she added, "How do you feel about cutting your hair?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha jumped back. *cut my hair?!* he thought. *no way!*  
  
"I knew you'd say that." Kagome said unhappily. She sighed. Inuyasha after her.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Right above your shoulders."  
  
Inuyasha thought a minute. *It'll grow back, right? Besides, it's only temporary.*  
  
"Well. . . . ok. But no shorter, got it?"  
  
"crystal clear." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled.  
  
"You know I love you just the way you are. I think you're the most handsome person to have ever walked the planet." She kissed his lips to prove her sincerity. "But," she whispered, "in this world people start with looks and work their way up to get to know someone. I love how you look, but the truth is, here they won't give you a chance unless you look like one of them."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. A warm feeling took over him. He put his arms around the tearing girl that he loved with all his heart and soul.  
  
"I understand." He whispered in his ear. "I really do."  
  
~*~ Well? I no this chapter is LONG. the longest I've ever written in fact, but I couldn't stop myself lol^^ please review soon!!  
  
suki 


	4. Satoru vs Inuyasha

"The Inuyasha I loved!"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
AN: ok I no this one's gonna be rushed, but don't get mad!! ;_; and also, if I don't post in a while, I got a really really good idea for a IY fic and when I get ideas if I don't get it out then my head just explodes ^^ it's called "Of blues and Broadway", so look 4 it^^  
  
Disclaimer: too bad I don't own it. if I did I'd take Kikyo out, but a certain someone thinks that she's kewl. *coughyouknowwhoyouarecough* the song isn't mine either (damnit!) it's 'a moment like this' by Kelly Clarkson. (she is my American idol!! WOO!!)  
  
Idea stealer?: listen buddy this is all based on a dream I had (u can tell I have PRET-TY weird dreams lol) talk to me and we'll settle it.  
  
~*~  
  
After much hassle, Kagome had finally pulled it off. Inuyasha was officially modern; he had dark brown hair that matched his eyes perfectly, with a backwards red cap (this was his favorite!). After that, all she had to do was throw a baggy tee on him(his pants went perfect with it!) and ja jan! (an: viola in Japanese) Inuyasha was as modern as modern could get!  
  
"I kinda like this new get-up." He told Kagome, looking at himself in the mirror and fixing his shoulder-length hair. She smiled. Her hard work paid off after all!  
  
"Thank god!" Kagome replied with a sigh. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Inuyasha got up and rested his hand on her shoulder, telling her she could sit.  
  
"I'll get it." He said, lowering his head to kiss her cheek before leaving the room. "I'll be down in a minute!" she called after him.  
  
Inuyasha walked downstairs and opened the door to find two girls there. They both smiled.  
  
"Uh. can I help ya?" he asked, puzzled by the expressions they wore.  
  
"Depends." One said. "How 'bout dinner?"  
  
Inuyasha had never been more puzzled. "It's not dinner time yet, is it?"  
  
Both girls laughed. "Sense of humor and looks!" one said to the other.  
  
Kagome walked down the stairs fast. "Who is it Honey?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
Both girls stopped. One crossed her arms. "Oh man! He's taken!" she wined. Kagome walked up, laughing.  
  
"Uh Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "What time is it?"  
  
Both of the girls at the door laughed. Kagome crossed her arms.  
  
"Ya hittin' on my man Mayune? Naomi?"  
  
"Ya cheatin' Kagome?" Mayune replied. "Whatever happened to that other guy? You're good if you found TWO as handsome as this one!" Mayune almost drooled looking at Inuyasha, who was still more confused then he had been when he found out he'd been sealed for 50 years.  
  
"That outta town one. Wasn't it Inuyasha?" Naomi added.  
  
Kagome laughed. "You're looking at him!"  
  
Mayune and Naomi's faces lit up. All of a sudden, they started jumping up and down with Kagome, hugging. They laughed.  
  
"Oh my god! He's like better than Justin Guarini!" Naomi cried.  
  
"WAY better!" Mayune added.  
  
"Am I missing something here?" Inuyasha scratched his head.  
  
Kagome laughed and hugged her boyfriend from behind. "It means they would probably risk their lives for you to stay as good-looking as you are."  
  
Inuyasha soon joined in laughing. "Tell me somethin' I don't know!" he said. Kagome laughed and kissed him.  
  
~*~  
  
"But Sugar!" Inuyasha wined. It was Monday morning, and Kagome was running late.  
  
"I told you already Sweetie." She said, annoyed. "I gotta go to school and then I gotta go to work."  
  
"But that'll take FOREVER! What'm I supposed to do all day?!"  
  
"Read something."  
  
"The whole day?!" Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
  
Kagome sighed. *It's hard when he's here. If I'm not with him the whole day then he has no idea what's going on.* she thought.  
  
"Ok." She said. "You're just gonna have to come to school with me then."  
  
Inuyasha passed the thought through his head. "Well." he pondered. "O-ok. I guess it can't be that bad."  
  
"Great! And I can get Muma to sign the forms for you."  
  
"Forms?" he questioned.  
  
"Ahuh. That tells them your name, your age, your birthday, all sorts of stuff."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let's go mister! I'm late!"  
  
Kagome said, pushing him through the door.  
  
At breakfast, Kagome's mother thought it was a great idea for Inuyasha to go to school and agreed to sign the forms.  
  
"I am kind of his guardian anyway, I don't see any harm in it." she said.  
  
"Thanks Ma." Inuyasha said, hugging her.  
  
~*~  
  
Before they knew it, Kagome and Inuyasha were in the office of the school. The school secretary had given Kagome a few forms for starters, and they were excused from first period to fill them out. They both sat together in the corner of the room.  
  
"Hm." Kagome paused. "What's your last name?"  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Oh yeah. You guys aren't big on last names, are ya? Hm. How about Hikage?" (an: hikage - sunshine)  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Hikage? Wha'do I look like, a blond?"  
  
"Hey! I think it's cute." Kagome gave Inuyasha a puppy face. He shrugged it off.  
  
"How about Tomuraigassen?" he said triumphantly. Kagome's eye twitched. (AN: it means battle of revenge)  
  
"It sounds a little violent, doesn't it?"  
  
"I like it! I dunno what you use it for, but I like it."  
  
"You use it after your name. There's lots of Inuyashas in the world, but so people know which one you're talking about, you use their last name too. So it would be Inuyasha Tomuraigassen. Get it?"  
  
Inuyasha slowly nodded.  
  
With much confusion, they finally filled them all out, and had also filled out others that the secretary gave them. She looked through the papers quickly.  
  
"Everything seems fine. All we need to do now is. . . ." she stopped. "You left a few things out."  
  
"Huh?" Kagome scratched her head. "What did we forget?"  
  
"Parental info. Mother and father's business number, home number, cell, whether or not they live together,"  
  
Kagome stopped and bit her lower lip. She nodded slowly. Inuyasha didn't move.  
  
*My parents? What does that have to do with anything?* he thought.  
  
"Um. . . . My mistake." Kagome said. "I'll put Muma down for now I guess." She told Inuyasha as she filled out her mother's information. The secretary smiled.  
  
"Ok then! Now we'll just have to whip up a schedule and get books for him from the district. And assign his locker."  
  
"Well I was wondering," Kagome started, "if he could have the same schedule as me, and the locker next to mine is empty. All of my classes are senior anyway, so he's in the same classes. Him being a year older 'n all."  
  
The secretary pondered Kagome's question. "We try not to put new students in the same classes as their. . ." she paused a second and looked at their hands, tightly grasped together. She slightly raised an eyebrow. "Their. . . friends. It tends to distract them." She finished.  
  
"I understand, but he really doesn't know his way around. He's not really from around here so I kinda have to be with him."  
  
"I see. Well I guess I don't see too much harm in it. What's your locker number? I'll have maintenance unbolt the locker next to you."  
  
"A9124." She replied. (That's my locker numba lol come visit me^^)  
  
The secretary noted the number on a sticky note pad and nodded. "Ok then. He doesn't officially start until a parent, or guardian in this case, signs these, but he can go around with you today to get the hang of things."  
  
"Alright. Thank you." Kagome replied, gently pushing Inuyasha out of the office.  
  
"Isn't she just charming." He sarcastically commented, sticking his tounge out. Kagome laughed.  
  
"Ok." She said. "Now usually first period is math, but since we just missed it filling out all the papers, we have chemistry now."  
  
"You mean chemistry as in us? As in alone time?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"I wish. But unfortunately it's the kind with actual chemicals."  
  
"Shimate." He said, snapping his fingers. (shimate - ur basic all purpose bad word. Shit, damn, damnit, the works. I think I spelled it wrong to tell ya the truth ^^;) Kagome giggled as they walked down the hall.  
  
~*~  
  
That morning passed so quickly, it was a blur. Of course, Inuyasha didn't know much, but at least the teachers seemed to like him. Especially the computer teacher.  
  
Naomi stood in front of her locker, desperately throwing books in. Her boyfriend stood next to her, leaning on the closed lockers behind him.  
  
"So who's the guy with Kagome?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha? Kagome's boyfriend. Remember that out of town boyfriend crap? That's him. And YOU thought she was making it up so Hojo would get off her back." Naomi teased.  
  
"If I were her that's what I'D do." He retorted.  
  
"He's a real nice guy. You'd like him." She continued.  
  
"Isn't that the same guy who had no idea what the hell a computer was, let alone how to work it?"  
  
"Kagome says he's Amish. He dresses pretty good for Amish if ya ask me."  
  
"Doesn't look anything different from what we'd wear."  
  
"He doesn't seem very religious though. I dunno, beats me." Naomi said with a sigh. "Now I'm warning you Satoru. Be nice." She scolded. He nodded, his gaze drifting to Kagome and Inuyasha laughing by Kagome's locker.  
  
"Ya done yet Naomi? I'm starvin' here. It's already a quarter-past and lunch is almost over!"  
  
"Yeah. I just can't find my money." Naomi said, fishing through her backpack. Satoru snatched it from her and threw it into her locker.  
  
"Forget it. I'll buy you lunch." He explained, before she fumed at him. She nodded, closing her locker. "Let's go check this guy out."  
  
Naomi and Satoru walked up to Kagome and Inuyasha. Satoru took a good look at him. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Oh! Naomi! Satoru! What's up?" Kagome closed her locker and locked it.  
  
"Nothing really. Satoru's starving so we're gonna head over to the cafeteria. But I wanted him to meet Inuyasha first!" she said, pushing Satoru ahead of her.  
  
"Say hello Honey!" Naomi and Kagome said in unison. Inuyasha and Satoru stared at each other. *Do I really have to?* Inuyasha thought. *He looks like a real looser.*  
  
Naomi nodded her head towards Inuyasha. Satoru hesitated, but put his hand out. "Hi." He said roughly.  
  
Inuyasha looked from Satoru's hand to him, confused. Satoru lifted an eyebrow. *What kinda weirdo is this anyway?* Inuyasha thought. Kagome rolled her eyes and whispered to him. "Take his hand and shake it up and down. SLOWLY. No broken bones." She warned. Inuyasha slowly shook Satoru's hand.  
  
All of a sudden, Satoru's stomach reminded him he'd been ignoring it the past few minutes. "I'm starving. Let's hit it Naomi." Naomi crossed her arms. He sighed. "Bye, nice meeting you." He said, annoyed. "Can we go eat now?!" Naomi shook her head and started to follow Satoru. She waved back to Kagome. "Ja ne!"  
  
Kagome waved back and looked at Inuyasha. "Well? Whatcha think of 'em?"  
  
"Who, me? Oh I think he's a bum who only cares about food and needs some help with that face." He stated in a matter-of-factly way. Kagome laughed. "I hope Satoru's not going to work today." "What was that?"  
  
"Nothing! Nothing at all!" she laughed nervously. "Come to think of it, I'm pretty hungry myself."  
  
"Is it any good?"  
  
"Not as good as Muma if that's what you're getting at."  
  
"She should cook here then." Kagome laughed.  
  
"She certainly is more pleasant to look at than the lunch ladies."  
  
The two laughed, continuing down the hall.  
  
~*~ sry that chap took forever I HATE MIDTERMS!!!!!!!!! Sry that slipped lol ^^; MIDTERMS ARE EVIL! *smacks self in head* sorry, I lost it again. So anyway, please MIDTERMS FROM HELL!!! Review!! Thanks!!! 


	5. Dance with Me

"The Inuyasha I loved!"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
AN: ok I'm REALLY sorry I didn't post this, my account got suspended for the wrong summary for a few tenchi fics -_-; I'm especially sorry for admiral biatch sry here it is!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing *so poor* someone donate to the I need cash foundation lol  
  
Idea stealer?: listen buddy this is all based on a dream I had (u can tell I have PRET-TY weird dreams lol) talk to me and we'll settle it.  
  
~*~  
  
Much to Kagome's bad luck, Satoru met her and Inuyasha after school at Starbucks. Starbucks wasn't just where Satoru and Kagome worked: it was more like their home. They practically lived there, especially Naomi who loved to perform.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha entered to be greeted by everyone there. Especially the boys. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow when Kagome giggled. That's when Inuyasha spotted Satoru behind the counter.  
  
"Hey!" he called. "Look who's here!" as if they were old pals. He wore a white apron, just like Kagome's, which she put on and went behind the counter. "Come on now!" she said, pulling Inuyasha behind her. "I wanna introduce you to everyone." She explained.  
  
"Now," she said, pointing everyone out. "There's Yusuke, you remember Satoru, Suguru, Nejiru, Doria, Mahoro, and last but not least, Josh. He's from America. Everyone, this is my boyfriend Inuyasha." All the boys groaned, the girls sighed. "I can't believe he's taken!" Mahoro moaned, and walked right up to Inuyasha. "I hope you don't mind me saying since you're going out with Kagome, but you're totally hot!" She let out a nervous laugh.  
  
"Are. . . . Thanks." He didn't exactly know what it meant, but who cares? (AN: that's ah-rei not are in English)  
  
"Lucky guy. She has a nice ass too." Josh sighed. Kagome crossed her arms. "What was that Joshua?" she teased. Everyone laughed. Inuyasha made a target square around Josh in his mind and grinned. Josh got up and held his hand out to Inuyasha. This time, Inuyasha was proud of himself. He actually knew what to do. Inuyasha slowly shook his hand.  
  
"Good to meet ya." Josh greeted.  
  
"Uh. . . . Likewise."  
  
A few hours later, it was as if they'd all known each other for years. Naomi had arrived and was raising the roof, while everyone laughed it up with Inuyasha. Kagome smiled to see him so happy. *Wow.* she thought. *This is probably the first time he's been accepted like this.* Kagome silently congratulated Inuyasha, who she was so proud of, and continued working.  
  
~*~  
  
"But Onee-chan!" Souta argued. "You have to help! I promised!"  
  
"It's not my fault!" Kagome snapped back.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was entertaining himself with the buttons on the remote until he flipped to a soap opera. There was a couple, alone in a dark room. Inuyasha grinned. "Cool! They don't even know I'm spying on them! Hey Kagome, can we get one of these things for Shippou? I'd love to know what shit HE causes when I'm not around!" Inuyasha laughed at the thought and kept flipping and settled himself to watching a James Bond movie. He didn't know what it was, but the blood being shot in all directions told him he'd like it.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Souta, why did you promise something like that? It's so old; we probably don't even have that tape anymore!"  
  
"I told them I'd bring the Jimmy Neutron movie to the party!" stated Mister- Speak-The-Obvious. Kagome shook her head. "Ok, ok." She said with a sigh. "Go get the big box of old tapes in the attic and bring it down here. But this better be fast; I have homework ya know."  
  
Souta smiled, hugged his sister's legs in gratitude, and ran to the attic. "My god is he annoying sometimes." Kagome sighed, sitting next to Inuyasha and resting her head on his shoulder. "I see you figured out how to work the T.V."  
  
Inuyasha didn't move. His zombie-eyes were glued to the screen. Kagome shook her head. *I think he's reached normal for a teen in the 20th century.* she thought. Besides, to a guy the biggest thing is a remote and a T.V. in Kagome's book.  
  
"Wow." He said finally. "You guys have battles like that even in your time. Cool! Those sticks that shoot fire are awesome!" Kagome assumed he meant a gun. "Forget it. You're not getting one." She answered, before he asked the question. Inuyasha grunted and rested his head on his fist.  
  
"Kagome!" Souta called.  
  
"Oh what is it now?!?!" she said, jumping up.  
  
"I can't bring it down! It's too heavy!"  
  
"Ugh." Kagome turned the T.V. off and dragged Inuyasha to his feet. "But it was just getting good!" he wined. "That guy who talks funny was about to kill the other guy!"  
  
"Watch it later." Kagome snapped, bringing him to the attic. Inuyasha looked confused. "You can do that?"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha got into the attic and located Souta. Inuyasha covered his nose. "Shit. How dusty can this get?"  
  
Kagome took a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. She gave it to Inuyasha. "Ok. Now in that box there's a bunch of black square kinda things." Kagome explained. "The one that says this on it is the one Souta needs, ok?" Inuyasha nodded and opened the box. All three started searching. "Exactly what do these things do?" Inuyasha asked, examining a tape.  
  
"You put them in the T.V. and then it sorta tells you a story." She explained. "Well that's not the best explanation, but that's the best I can do." Inuyasha nodded as if he knew what she was talking about and continued searching. Inuyasha stopped a second and picked up a dark purple tape. "Kagome? How come this one's not black?" Kagome took it from him. "Sometimes they can be other colors, but most of the time they're black." That's when Kagome read the title on the tape. Her eyes sparkled. "Aww. . . . I can't believe we still have this!" Inuyasha looked a bit baffled.  
  
"What is it?" Souta asked, reaching for it. Kagome pulled it away.  
  
"Beauty and the Beast." She said, starry-eyed. "It was my favorite when I was little."  
  
"What's it about?" Inuyasha queried.  
  
"Well, it's about a girl named Belle. One day, she follows her father to an old, enchanted castle and meets a beast there. At first, they hate each other deeply. But then, she learned about a rose, part of a spell casted on him. Belle learned that when the last petal falls, if he was still mean, he would stay a beast forever. But, if he was kind, he would become human." Kagome paused. Inuyasha waited impatiently for her to go on. For some reason, it sounded interesting to him.  
  
"Go on." He urged her. Kagome nodded. "The more time passed, the more they started to like each other. Eventually they fell in love. Belle loved him for who he was, not what he was. But, a jealous man from Belle's village tried to slay him. And when the last petal fell, he was almost dead. It was Belle's love confession that saved him." Inuyasha pushed a lock of Kagome's hair behind her ear and let her lean on him. "Then what?" he asked.  
  
"Then," Kagome whispered, searching for the right words. She looked at Inuyasha. "They lived happily ever after." Their gazes locked. Kagome's heart pounded wildly. She reminded herself Souta was in the room, and he was too young to see them kiss. But she couldn't help it. Their lips were like magnets; there was no pulling away. Kagome closed her eyes, enjoying the sweet sensation that Inuyasha's lips provided her. It was then that Inuyasha realized Souta as well, and pulled away. Kagome leaned her head on him.  
  
"Good story." He said softly. "I like it." Kagome nodded. "We'll watch it when Souta goes to sleep." Both of them immediately looked at Souta. How could they forget?  
  
Souta's face was redder than ketchup, and he couldn't move. Kagome got up and swung her arms around him. "Souta! Are you alright?"  
  
"He's fine." Inuyasha assured her. "Just a little shocked I guess." Kagome ignored him.  
  
"Souta please. Whatever you do, don't tell Muma we kissed in front of you." Kagome pleaded him. Souta nodded slightly. Inuyasha sighed. *Thank god.* he thought.  
  
As Kagome calmed Souta down, Inuyasha drowned himself in thought; that story Kagome told him. It sounded exactly like them, and how Inuyasha wanted their lives to be in the future. But it seemed strange to him. Everything was a little TOO similar. First off, Kagome did love Inuyasha for who he was, not what he was, and he wanted to live with her as a human. Kagome also broke the spell cast on him, just as Belle broke the rose spell. Someone jealous trying to separate them? Kikyo, obviously. It was as if Inuyasha was looking in a crystal ball, and it told him how his life would be. Just he and Kagome, and any children they might have. In a word; happy.  
  
"Souta! Souta come back!" Inuyasha sprang back into life at the sound of Souta's feet banging down the stairs. Kagome sighed.  
  
"He's so impossible." She stated. Inuyasha picked up the dark purple tape and looked at it. He really wanted to hear the story again. "Kagome?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"How does this work?" he asked, holding up the tape. Kagome smiled and took the tape from him. "Come on. I'll show you." She said, helping him up.  
  
They both walked down the stairs and into the living room. After explaining what 'hit the lights' meant to Inuyasha, he turned them off and watched her turn on the VCR and explain how to work it.  
  
"Ok. You press this button to start it over, or go back to something. It's called rewind. Fast forward is pretty much self-explanatory, and play and stop start and stop it, ok?" Inuyasha nodded slowly. Kagome sighed.  
  
"You have no idea, do you?"  
  
"Not a clue m'doll, not a clue."  
  
"I figured as much. Don't worry about it, you'll get it. But for now," she said, grabbing his hand. "Let's enjoy the movie." Kagome hit play and they got up to snuggle on the couch. Inuyasha lay up against the couch while Kagome nestled under his arm and was up against his body. Inuyasha watched, as if to memorize every word.  
  
~*~  
  
"You came."  
  
"Of course. Of course I did." Pause. "Just look at you."  
  
"It may be too late."  
  
"No. Don't talk like that."  
  
It was late at night, and Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the couch, cuddled up, still watching the movie. Inuyasha's heart was pounding, and he knew Kagome's was as well, for she still held his hand tightly to her chest. Both teared, and it startled Kagome, but she had a brand new appreciation for the once childish tale. She'd seen it countless times, but this time was more magical than the first. Inuyasha held Kagome tightly as he watched Belle cry by the beast's side. "I love you." She whispered. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat when he saw the last petal of the rose fall, and the beast began to rise off the ground in a white glow. Belle jumped back in surprise, and watched as everything around her turned to gold. But Kagome and Inuyasha were focused on an even more important change: the beast. He was returned to the surface of the ground, minus the glow. The tears in his clothes were gone, and Inuyasha and Kagome froze as still as Belle herself. The beast sat up, and his looks were tremendously altered. There in front of Belle stood a handsome young man. *Her* handsome young man. He took her hands in his own and looked deeply in her eyes. "I love you too." he whispered. Belle tangled her fingers in his long hair and gently brought her lips to his. Inuyasha's tight grasp on Kagome loosened, and she giggled under her breath. They watched together as the screen faded out on the new, happy couple. Kagome sat up and wiped the tears from her face. Inuyasha sat up with his arm still around her.  
  
"That was wonderful." He whispered. Kagome nodded. "They're just like us."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Do you think we'll ever end up that way? Just you 'n me? Humans?"  
  
Kagome smiled. She pushed a few loose hairs behind Inuyasha's shoulder. "I don't think." She whispered. "I know."  
  
Inuyasha pondered it for a moment and smiled. "And," Kagome added. "The movie's been over 36.3 seconds and you still didn't kiss me." She joked. But it was only a few more seconds before her joke turned real. Kagome and Inuyasha closed their eyes, enjoying the moment. But this time, they stopped together. They heard music.  
  
"What's that?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh that? That's the movie's theme song. It's a really pretty song." She looked up. "Wanna dance?"  
  
Inuyasha hesititated and scratched the back of his head. "But I dunno how."  
  
"Oh come on. It's easy. I'll show ya." Inuyasha figured she wouldn't take no for an answer. Kagome got up and pulled him to his feet, wrapping her arms around his neck "Now just hold onto me and follow my lead." Inuyasha rested his hands in the curves of her waist and followed her. It actually was pretty easy. Fun, too. He and Kagome were so close, and it was like they were gliding on air. Once he got the hang of it, Inuyasha held Kagome closer, almost like a hug. She was enjoying it thoroughly and laid her head on his shoulder. Their eyes closed, and they didn't open again until the song was over. But they didn't move away from each other just yet. "Now what?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Now," Inuyasha whispered back, "Is when that rewind thing comes in handy. "Kagome laughed as he rewinded the tape to the beginning of the song.  
  
~*~ heyy!! Whatcha think? Personally I think this chapter came out better then I thought it would, but that's for you to decide! Sorry again for not posting, it wasn't my fault!! Ttfn!! 


	6. Loosing his Precious Kagome

"The Inuyasha I loved!"  
  
Chapter 6  
  
AN: ok I really wanna get this done with fast so I can get the 2 sequels up, yes it's a trilogy lol so anywhos enough chattering and to answer silvervicious's question (sry if I spelled that wrong), I dunno for some reason every time there's the good gurl/bad boy combo in an anime I always have this lil fantasy when he confesses his luv that he gives up n starts being nice and everything's luvy-duvy after that lol oh btw MERRY NEW YEARR  
  
Disclaimer: I own not a thing...  
  
Idea stealer?: go sue da dream maker....  
  
~*~  
  
A few days had passed, and Inuyasha wasn't only making an impression on Kagome's life, but her friends' as well. Satoru and Naomi couldn't be closer, and Josh seemed to be climbing the ladder himself. Inuyasha was starting to get the hang of things: homework, money, different food, figures of speech he'd never heard of, and even the annoying uniform he had to wear to school. That one was the biggest pain, along with dealing with some of the guys at school (He'd never realized how popular Kagome actually was.). You could say he was starting to like his new way of life, or you could say he wanted to go home. The question was still up in the air, and the only possible person who would want him to leave was Inuyasha himself.  
  
Inuyasha knocked on Kagome's door. "Kagome? Can I come in?"  
  
Kagome turned her head from her desk. "Sure!" she called cheerfully. Inuyasha stepped in and hugged Kagome from behind. She kissed his cheek and looked at the paper he was holding. "Chem homework again?"  
  
"Unfortunately. . ." He admitted. Kagome sighed. "I think you're just asking me for help so you can get a few extra kisses squeezed in, but alright." She commented.  
  
"It was worth a try." Inuyasha joked. Kagome smiled and took the paper from him, setting it in front of her. She read it a minute and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"I'll tell ya why you don't get it! You didn't memorize the chart, did you?" Inuyasha blushed. "It was big and I was hungry! Can I help that?"  
  
"No but it can't help YOU either." Kagome sighed. "Ok. Let's do an easy one. Ferrosoferric oxide. Fe3O4. What's Fe the symbol for?"  
  
"Uh. . . um. . . Don't tell me. I know this one." Inuyasha thought hard for a minute.  
  
"Iron?" Kagome asked impatiently. Inuyasha snapped. "Wait! I know! It's Iron!" Kagome sighed. "You'll never change, Inuyasha. You'll never change."  
  
"What? I got it right, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes you did. And I'm so proud, it's overwhelming." Kagome said sarcastically. "How many Iron atoms?"  
  
"3."  
  
"Good. What's O?"  
  
"UM. Oxy-clean?"  
  
"Oxygen. How many?"  
  
"4."  
  
Kagome handed Inuyasha the paper. "Very good, good day." Inuyasha shook his head. "Now what do I do?" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled his nose where her shoulder and neck met. She laughed quietly.  
  
"Go memorize the chart Honey." She pleaded.  
  
"Why should I when I can work with a beautiful girl like you instead, huh?"  
  
"Go. Now." She said with more force.  
  
"Do I have to?" Inuyasha tickled Kagome, but she didn't let it distract her for long. She pointed out the door as her laughing continued.  
  
"Now! Go memorize it! Know it inside and out! Let's go!" Inuyasha sighed and kissed Kagome's cheek. "Yes Ice Woman." He said sarcastically. Kagome laughed, pulled Inuyasha in for a kiss, and let him leave. She shook her head and continued with her own homework.  
  
Inuyasha closed the door behind him and sighed. Souta tugged on his pant leg, completely startling him. "Onii-chan?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down. "Oh. It's you. Scared me there."  
  
"Mama wants Onii-chan's help."  
  
Inuyasha picked Souta up and started to walk downstairs. "What does she need?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Inuyasha entered the kitchen and put Souta down. "Whatcha need Ma?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi turned around and smiled. "Ah! Inuyasha! Good! I'm rearranging the living room and I need some help moving furniture."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha gave the T.V. cabinet one more push and took in a breath. He was exhausted. If he knew how picky Kagome's mother was, he probably wouldn't have agreed in the first place. He'd probably moved the thing around the room 10 different times, and the couches were a totally different story. "Hm. . ." she pondered. Inuyasha groaned under his breath. That's when Kagome walked in the room.  
  
"What's going on here?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"Kagome dear do you think the TV's good there or should we put it back where it was?" her mother asked. Kagome took a good look at the newly arranged living room. "I liked it just fine the way it used to be Muma. I dunno why you wanna change it all of a sudden."  
  
"Personally I think it looks fine the way it is now, and my arms agree." Inuyasha stated sarcastically, shaking his arms out. Kagome giggled. "Oh Muma. What're you doing to the poor guy?"  
  
"Giving me the workout of my life." Inuyasha replied. "Aww. . . poor baby." Kagome said mockingly and she rested her hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "I dunno why you're down here wrecking havoc when you're SUPPOSED to be upstairs memorizing elements." Inuyasha threw her a dirty look as a joke. "Well? Are you gonna answer your mother or what?" he teased. Kagome turned around and inspected the living room again.  
  
"Well. . ." she started. "I'm ok with it as long as there's a couch in front of the T.V. Right Koishii?" Inuyasha shook his head with a smirk and put his arm around her shoulders. Kagome's mother raised an eyebrow. "Anything I should know dears?" Kagome and Inuyasha let go of each other as their faces reddened. "It's not what you think!" they said in unison.  
  
"Seriously! All we did is kiss!" Inuyasha said nervously. Kagome jabbed her elbow into his rib cage, making him yelp in pain. "OW! What was that for?!" he demanded.  
  
"Don't tell my mother that!" she hissed. Muma laughed at the two. "Don't worry, I'm not mad." She assured them. They sighed. "Now," she continued, "Why don't we have some dinner now so Inuyasha can rest up and get his strength back to finish up the living room? Souta'll be going to his party soon so more food for us."  
  
"I'm in." Inuyasha agreed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok. How about. . . . gold?"  
  
"Au." Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Helium?"  
  
"H! We've been over this A MILLION TIMES!" he practically yelled through his gritted teeth. Kagome put the book down and sighed. She looked at Inuyasha and shook her head slowly. "Koishii I know you're bored outta your mind but ya gotta know this."  
  
"I know it already!" he whined. Kagome looked at her about-to-erupt boyfriend and thought a minute. "Ok, ok." She said finally. "Why don't you go get some fresh air outside? And maybe pick up a few espressos while you're at it. Ok?" Inuyasha grunted. "Fine."  
  
"Want me to come?" she asked softly.  
  
"Nah. You should get some sleep. It's getting late anyway." She nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah. I'll go to sleep. Can I have my goodnight kiss first?" Inuyasha scooped Kagome out of her chair and held her. Their lips linked for a few minutes. Inuyasha let go and sighed. "You still want that espresso?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Make it a hot chocolate. I wanna actually go to sleep."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"It's already 10:30 so unless you wanna get your ass whooped you better be back by 11."  
  
"I know, I know." he said, annoyed. "Just like I know that God damned chart." Kagome giggled. "Alright."  
  
"Bye." He whispered, kissing her neck and walking out. Kagome smiled and crawled under her covers.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha thought as he walked down the dark street. *I really gave her a hard time with that thing.* he thought. He actually felt kinda sorry that he caused her all the trouble. *I'll apologize when I go back. That should make up for it.* he thought, and continued to walk.  
  
But not for long.  
  
Inuyasha heard a familiar voice, screaming at the top of her lungs. He saw a couple up ahead who appeared to be fighting, and thanked the gods there was an alley just before them where he could sneak past. If he got involved, well he didn't have the strength to whoop ass.  
  
They didn't notice Inuyasha slip into the alley, and he was grateful. Yet still. Who was that? He stayed at the wall nearest them in the alley and listened. He knew that voice! It was Doria! One of the girls who worked at Starbucks. They weren't actually good friends, and she wasn't that great with Kagome either.  
  
"Look, Doria," the guy started.  
  
"Get your fuckin' hands away from me!" she yelled. From what Inuyasha heard, her voice told her she was starting to cry. "I can't believe you! What the hell is your problem?!"  
  
"I can explain!"  
  
"Explain? Explain?!" she said with rage. "How do you explain my best friend in the back seat of your car?! Try explaining that!" Inuyasha's heart stopped beating. His eyes widened, and they didn't dare blink. *He. . . with her friend? But. . .* His eyes began to swell with tears.  
  
"Doria you don't understand!"  
  
"Oh I understand! I understand just fine! I wasn't born yesterday, ok?!"  
  
Inuyasha's face was getting hot, and his cold tears against it felt so wrong. *Why would he do that? I've never heard of something so stupid.*  
  
"Ya know what?! I dunno why I'm standing here wasting time. We're over!" Inuyasha heard a smack, a yelp, a punch, and something hit the ground and a deafening scream at the exact same time. And damn, for the first time, he wished he didn't have perfect hearing. Inuyasha clamped his eyes shut, ran out of the alley, and ran the whole way back to the house, and he didn't look back.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha threw the door open and ran up the stairs as if the devil was here to visit. He tried to turn the knob on Kagome's door, but it wouldn't budge. He started to bang on the door, his heart racing, his eyes starting to let the flood barriers down. "Kagome! Kagome open up! Open the door! Onegai. . ."  
  
Kagome's eyes flew open. She sprang out of bed and ran to unlock the door. She opened it, and before she could let out a peep, Inuyasha grabbed her and cried. Kagome's eyes softened and she joined her arms around his waist. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?"  
  
"Why'd you lock the door?" he forced between sobs.  
  
"Souta was bothering me. Why?"  
  
"Don't ever do that again! That's a fire hazard ya know! What if there was a fire and you didn't get out?!"  
  
"Inuyasha? What's going on?" she whispered. "I know you didn't come banging on my door to tell me not to lock it." A tear started to form in her eye.  
  
"I was. . . and then. . . she. . . no, Doria. . . and he. . ." Inuyasha gave up on talking and cried.  
  
"Calm down! Onegai Koishii. You're scaring me." She pleaded, choking on the words. "Please. Calm yourself. Tell me calmly." Kagome pressed her lips to his, hoping it would help calm him. His eyes closed and he breathed slowly. His heart slowly began to return to its normal state, or as normal as it could get after that fight. Tears continued to flow out of his closed eyes and down his cheeks.  
  
"Come on. Take a rest." Kagome guided Inuyasha to her bed and they both sat down. Inuyasha wouldn't let go of her hands. "What happened?"  
  
"I was walking to Starbucks and I was just thinking," *thinking about how to apologize to Kagome.* he reminded himself. But that would have to wait right now. "And then. . . I heard Doria screaming, and she was with this guy. And I spied on them. And. . ." Inuyasha paused, and Kagome immediately put her hand on his cheek. "Don't cry." He looked at her hands through a blur of tears, her fingers laced with his own, and felt a little safer. He let out a deep sigh and breathed slowly. He was with Kagome now. He was safe.  
  
"And she was yelling at him because. . . because. . . he. . . her best friend and him were. . . in the backseat of his car? Does that sound ok?" He asked, trying to remember the exact order those words were supposed to be in. Kagome stopped and stared at him as if he just grew another 4 heads. "No way. Is that. . . Are you sure that what you heard?" Nod. "Positive?" Nod. Kagome gave herself a second to let that sink in.  
  
"Oh Honey." She started. A tear rolled down her cheek. She collapsed on him, her silence urging him to go on. "And then," Inuyasha continued, "From what I heard, he was trying to hug her and she beat him up. I heard him hit the ground but I didn't look back. I just ran."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. She looked up at him in reply, but he refused to meet her gaze. "What does that mean exactly? 'Backseat of his car'?" Kagome wished she didn't have to answer that. She couldn't believe it; Doria's boyfriend, of all people, was cheating on her. And with her best friend. That was obviously Mahoro. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"Well," Kagome started. The tone in her voice told Inuyasha she had started to cry. "He was. . . having sex with Mahoro I guess. . ." Inuyasha stopped and looked at her. It was she with the 4 extra heads now. "What?" he whispered shakily. Kagome didn't repeat herself. She knew he heard her just fine.  
  
"Why would he do that?" He asked. Kagome looked down over Inuyasha's shoulder and stifled the urge to just start bawling right then and there. "That happens a lot nowadays." Kagome replied silently. "Everyone in my world's had their heart broken, and I can guarantee that 7 times out of 10, it's because of cheating or sex. People don't know what to do anymore. I hoped that you wouldn't have to see a break-up or anything like this while you were here. I knew it would scare you. I don't know why people do things like that, Inuyasha. I just don't. I don't think anyone else does either. Almost no one has true love, like me and you. Or Naomi and Satoru." Pause. "We would never break each other's hearts like that."  
  
A few silent moments came and gone, while Kagome thought of what to say next. "You don't know how lucky I am to have you." Sobs followed that statement from her lips. Inuyasha only held her tighter and buried his face in her soft, dark hair. "Yes I do." He said soothingly, rubbing his hand against her back. "Because I'm even luckier to have you." But even he had to cry.  
  
~*~  
  
About an hour later, they were both asleep in each other's arms, the tears on their faces gleaming in the moonlight. Suddenly, Inuyasha fell back and started to toss, waking Kagome up. She yawned and wiped the cold tears from her eyes, then repeating the process with Inuyasha's. She gently shook him and whispered his name until he woke up.  
  
"Kagome?" he whispered.  
  
"We fell asleep." She replied quietly.  
  
"Hm? Oh." Inuyasha let out a deep yawn and rubbed his wet eyes.  
  
"You should go to bed." She suggested. He nodded slightly and stood up. "I think that's what I'm gonna do."  
  
"Want me to come?" her voice trailed off as she yawned. He nodded slightly and held his hand out, the other rubbing his eye. She accepted his hand and followed him to the guest room, where he was staying.  
  
Kagome let him get in before pulling the covers up to his neck and kissing him gently on the forehead. "Good night." She whispered, and headed for the door. "Kagome?" he whispered. She turned her head to look at him. "Hai Da- rin?"  
  
"Stay with me?" he sniffed. She sighed. *He's still upset.* she thought. *I'm so tired, but I really should stay with him. At least until he falls asleep.*  
  
"Ok. Just a little while." She replied, sitting on the edge of the bed in the 'c' shape his body made. "Arigatou." He whispered.  
  
"It's ok." She whispered back, brushing the bangs out of his face. "Just try to go to sleep." She removed his cap from his head and gently massaged one of his ears. "Do they hurt?" she asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"A little sore. My ears were crushed to my head all day." Inuyasha sniffed and closed his eyes, trying to forget about what he'd seen that night. But the fact was, trying to forget about it only made it worse, and he started to choke.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. "You ok?" He nodded quickly, scolding himself not to cry. A question burned inside of him, and he just had to ask: "Kagome?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You'd. . . never leave me like that. . . would you?" His tone told her he was going to cry, no matter what the answer. She held her breath and dropped to her knees on the side of the bed, embracing him tight, nuzzling his head with her own. She pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Never." She whispered. "I love you too much. Aisuru itsumo." Inuyasha held her close to him and cried into her soft, dark hair. Kagome only held him tighter and closed her eyes, fighting her own tears. She didn't shush him; she knew all he wanted right now was to hold her and cry. The only way she could comfort him was to give in to his unspoken request, and just be there beside him.  
  
When Inuyasha seemed to tone down enough for her to let go, she pulled his covers up and babied him a little bit and let him sniffle out the last of his sobs. *He's so torn up about this.* she thought. She leaned forward and kissed his tears away from his face. The salty taste of his tears against her lips startled her. Here was her lover, her baby, one of the strongest people to have ever walked the earth, whose biggest hobby seemed to be slaying demons and monsters. And yet, here he was right in front of her, crying over his biggest fear in the world: loosing his precious Kagome.  
  
Kagome bit her lip. She had to hold him; it was out of the question not to. She leaned over and took him in her arms again, letting him wrap his own around her. "I love you Kagome." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and replied: "I love you too." Silence.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome heard nothing but his deep breathing. *He's asleep.* She smiled weakly and crawled into the bed next to him, falling asleep snuggled in his arms.  
  
~*~ whatcha think? I think this one was pretty good.. but hey, that's me *brainless* please review!! 


	7. Side story Everything'll Be Alright

"The Inuyasha I loved!"  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Side story: "Everything'll Be Alright."  
  
AN: HEY GUYZ!! Ok, I was writing the next chappy of this fic, and I thought "WAIT A SEC! what about the guyz on da other side of the well? What the hell r they thinking?" lol so this chappy is a side story on the other side of the well, I might have one or two more between another chappy. ENJOY M/S FANS!!!! ^___^  
  
Disclaimer: I own not a thing...  
  
Idea stealer?: YOU go spend hours in front of MS Word and have someone steal it. Then we'll talk.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango silently walked back into the hut, staring at the ground. She sighed and sat down next to Miroku, who was cooking over the fire. "No luck I'm guessing?" Sango nodded. Miroku continued to stir the pot of soup.  
  
"They've been gone for almost a week." Sango whispered. "What happened to them? And why can't we go to Kagome's time? It doesn't make sense." Miroku nodded. "No, it doesn't. Soup?" Sango sniffed and accepted the bowl in his hand. *That's the first time she's spoken in two days.* Miroku thought. *She misses them so much. And I can't do a thing about it.* That thought saddened him. Sure, he missed Kagome and Inuyasha too, but Sango was absolutely miserable. He promised himself he wouldn't touch her until she was better; no sense in getting her more upset. But still. He wished he could hold her and tell her they'd come back, without being called a lecher or a hentai. For her to be able to trust him enough to let him wrap his arms around her, confident that he wouldn't feel her up. That's what he wanted.  
  
Miroku sighed, took a bowl of soup for himself, and leaned against the wall to eat it, giving Sango a better target to gab her chopsticks into his arm. "KYAA!" he yelped, shaking his arm out. "That hurt!"  
  
"I asked you a question!" Sango yelled. Miroku's face instantly softened. He looked at the fire. "Gomen. I didn't hear you."  
  
"You didn't?" Miroku shook his head. "Sumanu."  
  
"Aa." Miroku waved it away and asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Do you think anything happened to Kagome and Inuyasha?" Sango asked quietly. Miroku looked at her. "No, I don't. Maybe we're just trying too hard. Maybe we can't travel in the well without Kagome or Inuyasha with us. That's all. They'll be back. I promise." He didn't look away until she nodded. He dropped his chopsticks in his bowl and set his hand on the floor. *Why's the floor so. . . soft?* Miroku and Sango looked between them at the same time and pulled their hands away in embarrassment, blushing furiously. "Sorry. . . " Miroku apologized, his voice shaking. Sango nodded slowly, surprised he was apologizing for something like that. This was the same Peeping Tom who would look in at her when she took a bath, not caring whatsoever how angry it made her? It totally baffled Sango, and would've baffled everyone else just the same, if Kagome and Inuyasha weren't away, and Shippou and Kirara weren't asleep. *He HAS been extra nice to me lately.* Sango thought. *Maybe he'll listen.*  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Sango pulled her legs in to her chest, resting her head on her knees. "I'm really worried. What if something DID happen?" she whispered.  
  
"Nothing happened, I promise you. Maybe they just wanted time alone." Miroku looked deeply into Sango's eyes. "I really think you're worrying yourself over nothing."  
  
"It's not nothing." She retorted. "These are our friends we're talking about! Aren't you the least bit scared?!"  
  
"Of course I am. I'm not heartless. But Inuyasha and Kagome are very capable of taking care of themselves. You know it just as well as I do."  
  
"Yes but. . ." Miroku stood up, silencing her. He held his hand out to her and gave her a smile. His warm eyes made Sango melt. "Please Sango. Don't do this. Your concern isn't needed. Why don't we turn in for the night?" Sango turned her head. "Hentai."  
  
Miroku frowned. "I know what you think of me Sango, but honestly. Do you really think I would do anything when you're this upset?"  
  
"I do." She replied tightly.  
  
"I merely offered to sit with you until you fall asleep. I only meant it to be a gesture between friends."  
  
"I'm sure you did." She replied both sarcastically and coldly. *Why do I bother?* Miroku asked himself.  
  
"Well? Would you like me to stay up with you, or are you going to sleep?" Miroku questioned, insulted. He wasn't that cold! What did she think he was, anyway?! Way more than a hentai, that's for sure. . . But Miroku's thoughts faded away when he saw the tears come to Sango's eyes. *Why's she crying?* he thought.  
  
"Do you really think I can sleep at a time like this?" She whispered. Her tears had taken over her voice, making it shaky and quiet. Miroku sighed and plopped back down next to her. "Not exactly. But I think it'll help if you try."  
  
"I've been trying since they left without a trace. Has it done me any good?!" Miroku turned his head and rested his eyes on Shippou and Kirara, sleeping soundly in the corner. They were easier to look at than Sango, who was definitely about to cry.  
  
"What'm I doing wrong Sango? What?" he whispered. Sango forgot every thought left in her head and stared at Miroku. "W-wrong? Y-y-y-you?" she stuttered. "W-what do you m-m-mean by that?"  
  
"Well. . ." Miroku pondered, wringing his hands for a distraction. "Nothing I do ever seems to do anything to help you. So tell me what I can do to get you over this." Miroku sniffed and wiped a tear from his eye. Sango was petrified. She couldn't move. She couldn't look away. MIROKU was asking her how he could cheer her up. MIROKU! And he was tearing! *I never realized how much pain this was causing him. If I did. . .* Her thought was interrupted by a transmission from her conscious mind. Miroku was up and walking towards his room. "Forget I said anything. I'm just tired." Sango ignored that statement and replied to his earlier question. "I'll tell you exactly what you can do." She whispered.  
  
Miroku stopped dead in his tracks and waited for her to finish. He still didn't move when he heard her footsteps approaching him. The air caught in his throat when he felt her warm, quivering body pressed against his back. He spun around and leaned against the wall. The tears that were already on his face turned hot from his deep blush. Nonetheless, Sango crept closer, her heart pounding, her emotions begging for air. Miroku counted 5 of his own heartbeats before Sango's arms were around his neck, her tears being shed into his shoulder. His body stiffened up, and he stopped breathing all together. "Sango. . ." It was all he could say. This was the first time a woman ever held him like this.  
  
"Don't leave me Miroku. Don't. You're all I have left." Sango sobbed. Miroku KNEW his mind was playing tricks on him now. Wasn't this the exact moment he'd been dreaming of just a few minutes before? Deja vous. But still. It seemed like when she said those words, the hole within his heart was filled. Now all he had to do was remember how to breathe.  
  
"Miroku?" She whispered, fear in her voice. "You won't leave me, will you?" Her eyes were completely glassed over, asking him questions, pleading him. And for the first time it seemed, he could speak their language. His heart stopped when she closed her eyes tight and her shoulders began to quiver again. Just as she started to cry, Miroku pulled her closer and held her in his arms. A slight smile lit his face. "It's ok Sango." He whispered. "Everything'll be alright."  
  
~*~ HOPE YA LIKE!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Next chappy coming really soon, but just in case the last one left you in suspense:  
  
The next chappy is the first time Kagxinu see Doria since the accident. I'm not telling you any more ~_^ 


	8. Frappacinos and Fear

"The Inuyasha I loved!"  
  
Chapter 8  
  
AN: HEY GUYZ!!!! I hoped you liked that side story with Miroku and Sango, I'm guessing you didn't since I didn't get much feedback, but the idea was too cute to pass up. ^^ anyways I hope you guys read this one, it's pointless for me to write if no one reads it. (gods I'm getting all serious damn it)  
  
Disclaimer: unless I'm somehow the reincarnation of Rumiko, it ain't mine.  
  
Idea stealer?: I'd like 2 see u prove it ;P  
  
~*~  
  
"I told you a million times over Inuyasha! The answer is no!"  
  
"You absolutely positive?"  
  
"Would I lie to you?!"  
  
"No. . ."  
  
"Thank you! Case closed!" Kagome rolled her eyes and popped a pill into her mouth. She rubbed her temples to try and get rid of the headache Inuyasha had given her. Inuyasha sniffed and stared at his feet. "Sorry. I just got all upset and. . ." Sigh. Kagome exhaled slowly and let her face soften. "Oh, it's ok. I know you don't mean it. You're still upset over what happened to Doria, aren't you?" Inuyasha nodded quickly. Kagome smiled and stood up. She brought her arms around him and let him wrap his own around her before speaking. "It's ok." She whispered. "Doria's fine. She's a strong person Koishii. She won't let this hold her down." Pause. "I'll check up on her tomorrow, ok? You'll see." Inuyasha nodded and sniffed again.  
  
"Sorry I keep asking you." He mumbled. "It's just that it made me so scared and. . ."  
  
"Shhhh." She said soothingly before he cried. "I thought I would loose you too." He finished. Kagome shook her head furiously. "Never. Why don't you go finish your homework for tomorrow? Muma's almost done with dinner, I can smell it."  
  
"Ok." Inuyasha sniffled and pressed his lips to Kagome's before walking out of the room. Kagome watched him until he left before she let her tears fall. She sighed and sat on her bed. Inuyasha had no idea how much he was hurting her.  
  
Ever since the accident with Doria and her ex, Inuyasha'd been so scared Kagome was going to leave him. So scared that he always had to be with her, and he always asked her if she wanted to leave or if he did something wrong. Kagome loved him, she really did, and she knew Inuyasha loved her too.  
  
*It's just that now he's too overprotective. As if he doesn't trust me or something.* she thought sadly. Kagome climbed up higher on her bed and rested her head on her pillow, staining it with the mascara that rolled down her cheeks, pushed by her tears. *But then again, after what he saw, it's only to be expected. After all, I'm one of the only people he has left. But if he doesn't trust me. . .* Kagome let that thought trail off. It was too horrible to bear, she didn't even want to think it. It was just a phase. He'd come back to her. . .  
  
Right?  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha lay on his bed with his arms curled behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. *This is really driving her insane.* he thought. *She'll probably leave me just to get away from all of it. But still. . . can she blame me? I just love her enough to keep her close and happy, that's all.* Unshed tears stung his eyes, and he closed them to stop the pain. *Please Gods. . . help her to be patient with me.* And with that, he finally surrendered and let his tears flow.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha stood behind the counter at Starbucks, glumly wiping the surface of it. He sniffed. Doria and Mahoro were fighting again, filling the whole room with screams and yells. They'd been doing this every day since the accident, and still, the only ones who knew the reason why were Kagome and Inuyasha, yet neither of the girls knew that. Everyone was so mystified about it, Inuyasha just wanted to scream. Thank the gods that Kagome and Naomi came in at that moment.  
  
"Hey Da-rin!" Kagome greeted cheerfully and kissed Inuyasha's cheek. "Hey." He replied and let Kagome sit up on the counter before he hugged her from behind.  
  
"Thanks for filling in for Kagome, Inuyasha." Naomi said with gratitude. "I really needed to get a dress for Sunday. Satoru's taking me to see his folks again and I can't wear anything that's even remotely short. His mother hates me enough as it is, she doesn't need to get the idea that I'm a slut on top of it."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Kagome sighed at the sound of a coffee cup hitting the ground and Doria and Mahoro's screams became louder. "Gods. They never stop."  
  
"Why are they so furious with each other anyway? One day they're BFF's, the next all they do is fight." Naomi said curiously. "It's really weird."  
  
"Beats me." Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time.  
  
"I mean seriously, it's like. . ." Naomi cut her sentence short since Mahoro was practically right in back of them. She came up to the counter and slammed some money on the surface. "For the cup." She muttered and walked out. All three blinked and watched her leave. "Think she heard me?" Kagome shook her head, assuring her friend she was wrong. "No. I don't think so."  
  
"Hm. I think I should get going now. I need to take my cousin to his swimming lesson. Thanks again Kagome, I owe you. You too Inuyasha." Naomi said with gratitude. Her friends nodded. "No problem." They said in unison. Naomi waved and left.  
  
"So. Now what?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome turned around and faced Inuyasha with a weird expression on her face. "Actually." she started. "I have a lot of homework. Why don't I meet you at home later?" Inuyasha stopped a minute and fixed his hat. Maybe he didn't hear her right. After all, his ears WERE flat to his head. "Sorry. I didn't hear you."  
  
"I have work to do Koishii. Is it alright if I meet you at home later?"  
  
"Oh. . ." Inuyasha let his voice trail off. "Yeah, ok."  
  
Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha. "Bye."  
  
"Ja." He replied and watched her leave. *I DID hear her right. But. . . did she just. . .* Inuyasha sniffled. He kept wiping the counter to give him another excuse to be looking down.  
  
"Hey Tomuraigassen!" Josh punched Inuyasha in the arm jokingly and handed him a cup. "Hit me again?" No answer. "Inuyasha?" No answer. Josh waved his hand in front of Inuyasha's face. "Hello? Anyone home?" he joked. Inuyasha blinked and looked up. "Huh?" Josh laughed at his clueless ness. "Oh." Inuyasha murmured when he realized the cup in Josh's hand. Josh blinked. "Ya ok bro?" he asked, half confused and half concerned.  
  
Inuyasha merely sniffed and slowly refilled Josh's mug. Josh lifted an eyebrow suspiciously, but stopped for a minute to sign his name in the notebook. (AN: in the Starbucks here, if you have a membership card or something and you get something, you sign your name in this notebook on the counter and say what you got and you pay the bill at the end of the month instead of whenever you get something. It really helps especially when you're walking to school ^^) When he was done and Inuyasha handed him his drink, he asked again, "You alright Inuyasha? You look beat." Inuyasha sighed and sat down on the stool in back on him. He stared at the counter and let a tear roll down his cheek. "I think I'm loosing Kagome." He whispered.  
  
~*~ hey guys I'm sorry it took so long my goal this weekend is a new chapter for every story I'm still writing so if you read either this or "Just a Bad Dream", you're getting a new chappy for waiting! ^^ hope you like! Please review! 


End file.
